Corazón de sueños
by Chia Moon
Summary: Si había algo más horrible para un adolescente, era ser gordo, tímido y anticuado, especialmente, en Konoha, donde todos los adolescentes que acudían pertenecían a empresas de modelaje, eran cantantes o simplemente modelos. Hinata estaba ahí para convertirse en mánager en el futuro. estaba completamente convencida en poder hacerlo, aunque no supiera nada de Rock [...]
1. Pruebas de mánager

**¡Hola mis lectores!** Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo así con estos. Y usar a Hinata de este modo. Me refiero, cubrirla de esta forma. Es el patito feo, para que me entiendan. No quiero hacerla tan perfecta como en muchos otros fics.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título:** Corazón de sueños.

 **Parejas:** NaruHina, SasuSaku, Shikatema, InoSai, GaaMat **.**

 **Temas: R** omance, humor, drama, musica, violencia, maltrato físico y psicológico.

 **Ranking:** M **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor y usados sin animo de lucro. Cualquier parentesco del fic ocn la vida real u otra plataforma, es puramente casualidad.

* * *

 **Resumen** :

Si había algo más horrible para un adolescente, era ser gordo, tímido y anticuado, especialmente, en Konoha, donde todos los adolescentes que acudían pertenecían a empresas de modelaje, eran cantantes o simplemente modelos. Hinata estaba ahí para convertirse en mánager en el futuro, pero su aspecto siempre le había ocasionado problemas. Cuando las elecciones de mánager estaban al caer, nadie la quería, incluso la menospreciaban.

Hasta que un buen día, tres miembros de una banda de Rock, bastante famosa, decidieron que ella sería su mánager. Hinata estaba completamente convencida en poder hacerlo, aunque no supiera nada de Rock, no pudiera seguirles el ritmo sin jadear y estuviera muerta de amor por uno de los guitarristas.

* * *

Capítulo 1º

 ** _Pruebas de mánager_**

* * *

 _Si tu corazón ocultas en una carcasa, no quiere decir siempre que esté protegido.  
_

—&—

—Aquí tienes.

La tarjeta salió despedida de la cajetilla. Blanca, forrada, con sus señas y una fotografía de esas que cuando te la hacías, esperabas salir de un modo genial para terminar siendo la cosa más horrorosa que hubieras visto jamás. Su nombre en letras negras, fecha de nacimiento y las señas necesarias.

Hinata Hyûga era su nombre. Diecisiete años su edad. En plena racha final de adolescencia. Su tarjeta de estudiante marcaba tercera en estudios de su —esperaba—, futura carrera. En letras rojas, en la parte trasera, marcaba su titulación.

Suspiró y guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo interior de la cartera. Estaba realmente nerviosa, tanto, que sus dedos fallaron de tal modo que la cartera descendió de su agarre hasta el suelo. Todas las monedas desparramadas por el suelo y risitas tras su espalda. Las recogió nerviosamente, mientras la mujer tras el cristal volvía a abrir la cajetilla con los documentos que había ido a buscar.

—Por favor, señorita, hágase a un lado para que la cola pueda avanzar.

—S-sí— respondió cogiendo con torpeza los papeles y terminaba de recoger las monedas.

Nadie se inclinó a ayudarla. Nadie lo haría.

Parpadeó para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y al terminar, salió corriendo a través de los pasillos.

Era una estudiante del afamado Konoha Artistes School. Cualquiera que conociera el hombre pondría cara de asombro o tristeza. Porque en este instituto podían pasar dos cosas: O subías al estrellato o caías.

Todos querían ser estrellas de rock. Actores reconocidos y afamados. Escritores famosos que llenaran la mente de cosas interesantes o banales a futuros lectores. Cualquier oportunidad de ser artista, estaba en él.

La tímida Hinata no se había metido ahí porque quisiera ser la protagonista de una película. Tampoco quería subirse a un escenario para cantar o tocar un instrumento. Ni mucho menos escribir historias. Le gustaba leerlas, pero era totalmente incapaz de escribir algo más que un párrafo. Tampoco quería ser directora y dirigir una película en Hollywood. No. Su sueño siempre había sido diferente.

Ella quería ser mánager.

Siempre que lo decía, se reían de ella. Se burlaban de que fuera capaz de hacer algo por otra persona, de llevar al estrellato a alguien buscando oportunidades. Ella, tímida, incapaz de terminar una frase.

Pero su carácter no era lo peor.

Para los demás, era realmente imposible creer que una chica con gafas, acné juvenil, con demasiadas tallas para ella y una torpeza inigualable, pudiera ser una mánager. Había sido su sueño desde niña. Su padre no lo vio como un mal futuro, si deseaba hacerlo, que lo hiciera. Si no lo lograba, tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Hinata no podía permitirse perder su sueño de ese modo. Pero era su última oportunidad ese año. El último concurso de mánager al que podría presentarse.

 _KAS_ * solía celebrar eventos para sumar puntos rápidamente para los estudiantes. Muchos incluso, si quedaban en primer lugar, tenían oportunidades especiales. Si eras un escritor, podrías publicar tu primer libro. Si eras cantante, tendrías tu primera actualización como telonero. Si tocabas un instrumento, podías tocar en un grupo importante. Si eras un mánager, podías escoger a quien representar.

Siempre había soñado con ello.

Se escondió en su rincón predilecto. Unas escaleras que estaban abandonadas y que nadie utilizaba. Quizás que estuviera detrás de la pared donde solían estar los escritores, afectaba. Ella era callada y silenciosa, por eso nadie solía decirle nada.

Abrió su agenda y revisó que el disquete estuviera en su lugar. Había preparado una presentación increíble de por qué alguien debería de hacerla su mánager. Todo sumamente ideado y planteado. Ella podía exponer muchas cosas.

La salud de su artista primero que nada. Los conciertos, donde buscarlos, con detalle. Qué tipo de público buscar. La ausencia de drogas. Todo.

Hasta el mínimo detalle.

Se había presentado los dos años anteriores. El primero fue incapaz de hablar. El segundo desparramó todas las pancartas por el suelo. Solo consiguió risas y burlas. Incluso pese a pasar desapercibida frecuentemente, durante unos meses fue causa de burlas de muchas personas. Se prometió a sí misma encontrar una manera de prepararlo de forma que no necesitara tanta pancarta ni pasara tanta vergüenza con sus errores.

Solo esperaba que la informática no se pusiera también en su contra.

Inscribirse era fácil. Lo acababa de hacer. Tenía sus papeles que la acreditaban como apta, porque en materias tenía una nota excelente. Solo estaba el detalle de las presentaciones. Como en ese momento.

¿Pensar en desnudos? No funcionaba en absoluto con ella. No podía imaginarse a la gente de cualquier otro modo que no fuera como monstruos dispuestos a reírse de ella en cualquier momento.

Solo esperaba poder encandilar a algún juez samaritano que comprendiera que su esfuerzo era real y no banal como se empeñaban en verlo.

Estaba completamente muerta de miedo, sí. Pero tan emocionada que no podía perder la esperanza. Si lo conseguía, regresaría a su casa emocionada, haría sus maletas y se mudaría a los dormitorios principales de la escuela, donde tan solo los elegidos podían entrar tras ganar.

Podría independizarse. Ganar dinero. Vivir su vida libre de cualquier otra que su padre pensara para ella.

Sonrió, feliz y sacó un pequeño espejo para poder verse.

Las gafas de montura gruesa no ayudaban demasiado a su imagen, pero servían para cubrir su cara. Sus ojos extraños no habían agradado demasiado en el mundo artístico, pues más bien los veían como algo espeluznante que traía mala suerte. A ella le gustaban. Los había heredado de su difunta madre.

No podía hacer mucho más con su aspecto. Un retoque de labios, un poco de retoque en sus cabellos y rezar porque ninguno de sus granos resaltara de una forma espantosa y llamara más la atención que ella en sí.

El sonido de una guitarra de fondo la hizo regresar en sí. No era que nadie estuviera tocando, era la curiosa y perfecta campana que tenían en ese lugar. Todo tenía que estar enlazado a la música, al arte, a la escritura. ¡A la vida!

Se levantó, pegando la bolsa contra su generoso pecho y echó a correr. Su número de audiencia era el diez. Solo unos pocos clasificados tenían esa oportunidad. Quizás simplemente querían un poco de humor antes de que todo se volviera un muermo y la usaban a ella.

No importaba. Esa vez, no iba a ser como las demás.

Pese a no cesar de repetirse ánimos a sí misma, ver la situación frente a sus ojos era terror puro y adrenalina en sus venas. La vergüenza estaba por echarle a perder los ánimos.

Demasiada gente había acudido ese año. Era el último para muchos, como ella, de poder participar. Así como habían salido muchas bandas recientemente a la luz, buscaban mánager que se encargara de todo. Incluso pudo ver algún que otro modelo esperando mientras miraba aburrido el móvil.

Todos estaban ahí.

Incluso los jueces, sentados tras su palco, con pequeñas cartulinas para dar puntos y con sus hojas que a saber qué escribían. Muchas veces se había preguntado qué se necesitaría para ser juez. Suponía que garabatos, juicio increíblemente reciproco y mucha mala leche.

Uno a uno fueron pasando los diferentes participantes. Todos con explicaciones correctas de su futuro trabajo. Con promesas y esperanzas expuestas en sus palabras que rápidamente cayeron bajo el peso de un juzgado nada amable, para su desgracia personal.

El uso de pancartas. De canciones. De frases de literatura. Nada parecía convencerles.

Hinata temía que todo su número preparado terminaría siendo tirado a la basura en su última oportunidad. Sería el hazme reír de nuevo de todo el mundo. Ya había algún que otro participante que la señalaba y reía entre murmullos que claramente hablaban de su persona.

Jugó con sus labios con nerviosismo, avanzando a medida que la cola desaparecía ante sus ojos. Cuando llegó su turno, tuvo que coger aire y dispuesta a comérselos, subió los peldaños.

Lástima que su pie decidiera que las distancias no eran correctas y cayera de bruces contra el suelo. La maldición de la segunda vez parecía repetirse.

Levantó y tras disculparse, recogió sus cosas. La gente ya la miraba no por su trabajo, si no por su afán de ver diversión y distraerse de tantas patochadas. Encendió el ordenador y rogó porque funcionara. Tras conectarlo a diversos cables, le dio al play y esperó que la secuencia hablara por sí misma.

Había preparado un video con imágenes preciosas que había pedido prestadas en el grupo del arte. Tenía frases de historias de libros de autores que habían salido de esa escuela. Fotografías de bailarines y especialmente, música de fondo de algún tipo de grupo musical que le había gustado. Su voz se escuchaba a través de los mafles, clara, explicando todo con sumo detalle.

Uno de los jueces levantó la mano y tuvo que pausar todo.

—Señorita. Es muy bonita la representación, pero dígame: ¿Tiene usted voz?

Hinata enrojeció, sorprendida.

—Claro que sí— respondió.

El sujeto volvió a mover la mano, como si en cada gesto delatara que su pregunta era tan importante como parecía ser.

—Entonces. ¿Por qué lo está reproduciendo una máquina en vez de usted?

Sorprendida por la pregunta, jugó con sus dedos tras la espalda.

—Creía que… innovar era algo que también un mánager debía de hacer. Sin innovación, nunca provocaría que su representado fuera llamativo.

Otros de los jueces se adelantó al primero.

—Sí, desde luego. Pero ¿irá a todas las reuniones con su ordenador y expondrá de ese modo, esperando que otras personas vean un video como este? ¿No creen que querrán escuchar muchas otras cosas? Como su voz, por ejemplo.

—S-sí, pero…— la voz empezaba a fallarle, a descender.

—Si no es capaz de plantar cara a lo que se necesita. ¿Cómo podemos esperar que una persona así sea capaz de sacar adelante los sueños de otras personas?

Aquello le caló profundamente. Mordió su labio inferior.

—Pero… ser mánager también es mi sueño— susurró.

El primer juez se inclinó hacia delante, chasqueando la lengua.

—Disculpe. No hemos podido escucharla.

El segundo rió.

—Miré el detalle. Si nosotros no somos capaces de escucharla, decididamente, un grupo de gente que quiere cosas rápidas y que les convenzan, serán imposible para ella. Se la comerán en nada.

—Dije… Que es mi sueño— repitió, algo más alto.

—¿Su sueño es ser mánager? — cuestionó un tercero.

Ella cabeceó.

El primero negó con la cabeza.

—Pues lo siento, jovencita. Dudo mucho que haya algún grupo si quiera, que quisiera tenerte como mánager.

Hinata sintió el suelo abrirse bajo sus pies mientras las pancartas marcaban un cero rotundo. Cuando la última estaba por levantarse, el llanto apenas era capaz de quedarse en sus ojos. Sin embargo, mientras todo el mundo la miraba como un despojo y se reía de su desgracia, una voz se alzó por encima.

—¡Nosotros nos la quedamos!

Todos se volvieron hacia la parte trasera de los asientos de invitados. Un chico joven se había puesto en pie, con las manos haciendo de campana para aumentar su voz. Una chica a su lado se golpeaba la frente y el otro chico, rodaba los ojos.

Hinata miró hacia el lugar casi sin ver por las lágrimas. Todos se habían quedado en silencio, leves sonidos de pies y ropas cuando sus dueños se volvían para mirarles como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

Los jueces clavaron la mirada en el sujeto. Uno de ellos se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz.

—¿Está seguro de eso?

—¡Totalmente! — repitió el chico con decisión—. Será nuestra mánager.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba más nerviosa que nunca. No es que no se hubiera imaginado muchas veces esta situación. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Un momento antes había estado de pie en un escenario mientras era acosada a preguntas y en esos momentos, delante de una puerta con las letras RC escritas sobre una estrella. Tragó pesadamente, recordando cómo la gente había gritado exageradamente y todo el mundo la había mirado con incredulidad mientras los tres sujetos abandonaban la estancia.

Los jueces aceptaron con sorpresa la proposición y su historial fue rápidamente extendido. Le dieron las señas correctas y mientras sentía las miradas en su espalda, había acudido hasta la zona de música.

Siempre había esperado llevar a cabo su trabajo como mánager de cualquier joven modelo, o de algún escritor. Pero jamás pensó en serlo de una banda de música.

—¿Cómo han podido ellos aceptarla? — murmuraron tras su espalda—. Es la mejor banda de Konoha ahora mismo. Muchos mánager se matarían porque los eligieran.

Hinata detuvo el puño que había levantado para llamar. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si ella realmente no servía para tal grupo?

Estaba completamente en blanco cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien chocó contra ella. Cayó al suelo de culo, protestando de dolor.

—Ah.

Levantó los ojos, encontrándose con unos tan oscuros que casi temió que fueran pozos oscuros. El chico la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Sasuke-kun— llamó una voz femenina—. No puedes irte. Hinata debe de estar por llegar.

—Creo que ya ha llegado— se defendió el nombrado.

La joven que había estado sentada junto al chico que gritó en la recepción, se asomó. No la había visto bien entonces, pero era preciosa y tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes tan llamativos como el color melocotón de sus labios.

—Oh, por dios. No la dejes en el suelo— reclamó acercándose a ella. Tenía las manos suaves pudo comprobar cuando la sujetó de las suyas para levantarla—. Ven, Hinata.

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpó levantándose y siguiéndola al interior del camerino.

Ropa colgando de perchas. Maquillaje desparramado por todos lados. Un desorden completo. Olía a perfume y varios instrumentos estaban depositados con sumo cuidado por los sillones.

El tercer integrante del grupo estaba sentado justo sobre uno de ellos. De espaldas, moviendo sus dedos por encima de una guitarra a la que conseguía arrancar sonidos hermosos. Los otros dos entraron tras ella y cerraron a su espalda. La chica de cabellos rosados golpeó la nuca del rubio.

—Naruto, ha llegado.

—¡Au, Sakura-chan!

Se volvió y clavó la mirada sobre ella.

Hinata no se había fijado correctamente en él durante la escena. Especialmente, porque las lágrimas no se lo habían permitido. Tenía los ojos más azules y preciosos que hubiera visto nunca. Pese a ser rubio su tez era morena y su rostro se abrió con una sonrisa tan reluciente que temió necesitar gafas de sol.

Si se fijaba bien, el grupo estaba repleto de tres bellezas. Si Sakura le había parecido guapa. El rubio increíble, el moreno, ahora que lo miraba bien, no se quedaba atrás. Aunque no fuera su tipo. Mas en realidad no sabía bien cuál era su tipo.

Había huido de los hombres demasiado tiempo. Y ninguno la miraba dos veces, desde luego. Su gordura no ayudaba tampoco y su acné junto a sus gafas, tampoco. Muchos la encontraban… horrible. ¿Cómo mirarla a ella cuando podían tener a chicas bonitas como Sakura, por ejemplo?

—¡Has llegado! — exclamó él sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Estábamos esperándote, Dattebayo.

—S-siento mucho la tardanza— se excusó. Luego los miró de hito en hito—. ¿Estáis… seguros de que yo… sea vuestro mánager?

Todos guardaron silencio un instante. Sasuke cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho. Sakura sonrió y jugó con unos mechones de su pelo. El rubio cabeceó afirmativamente y se acercó hasta ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y moviendo la mano frente a ellos, como si hubiera un escenario increíble delante de ellos dos.

—Vas a ser perfecta. Imagina cuántas cosas podrás hacer por _Rock Crazy_.

Hinata miró nerviosa hacia el frente. Sentía el pesado brazo masculino sobre sus hombros y el aroma a colonia masculina. Tragó y parpadeó, sorprendida.

¿Había dicho… _Rock Crazy?_

Dio un brinco hacia un lado, mirándoles. En las camisetas aparecían las letras en logos. Con abanicos espirales y círculos. Su mente rápidamente caviló la información. Nadie en esa escuela no conocía a esa banda de Rock. Ahora entendía por qué tanto tumulto, murmullos y miradas incrédulas.

El peso de la importancia de ese grupo empezó a caer sobre ella. ¡Era imposible! ¡No podía ser la mánager del grupo de música más famoso de todos los tiempos!

Por más que esos ojos azules la encandilaran y la emoción de esa enorme oportunidad estallaba con fuerza en su pecho.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Como dije, quería una Hinata físicamente diferente, no perfecta. Gafas, gordita, con acné. En los mangas nunca se ven estas cosas si no son usadas como humor y seamos sinceros: Adolescentes la gran mayoría de veces van acompañados de granos.

Pensé en usar a Naruto en este papel, pero no, porque tiene tras de sí ya una historia que más adelante saldrá y se explicará por qué han aceptado a Hinata.

En contra de hacer lo típico de que el padre de Hinata no la apoyo, quise que sí lo hiciera, pero que si ella fallaba, ella le debería una. Entonces, él sí tomaría carta en el asunto.

Y bueno, no encontraba otro nombre lógico para ese grupo xDDD. Rock crazy.

*: Decidí acotarlo así para que no mareara tanto leerlo.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	2. La trampa del grupo

¡Nuevo capítulo!

* * *

capítulo 2º

 **La trampa del grupo**

* * *

 _Los secretos es algo que tarde o temprano alguien descubre.  
_

 _Para bien o para mal._

 _La confianza se ha de ganar._

—&—

—Espera. ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

Neji Hyûga detuvo la taza de té que había llevado hasta sus labios para clavar la mirada tan semejante a la suya sobre ella. Hinata asintió, apretando las manos en su regazo. Su primo abrió más los ojos con sorpresa. Desde luego, su noticia era una bomba de esperanza en esa casa. Aunque su primo todavía parecía algo dudoso.

—¿Te han aceptado como mánager?

—Así es —confirmó dudosa—. No es de lo que yo quería, pero soy mánager.

—Hinata-san. ¿Estás segura de que no te han mentido o metido en algún lio? —cuestionó dejando la taza sobre la mesa y echándose hacia delante.

Hinata tragó y extendió el papel con su contrato sobre la mesa. Neji lo tomó con cuidado y se tomó su tiempo en leerlo detenidamente. Cuando pareció totalmente satisfecho, se lo devolvió.

—¿Quiénes son _Rock Crazy?_ —se interesó.

Hinata esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Durante toda esa noche, desde que estuvo segura de que los miembros estaban de acuerdo con tenerla como mánager, se había empapado de todo lo que sabía de ellos por informes escolares, datos publicados en revistas e internet.

—Son una famosa banda de Rock que salió promocionada hace tres años. Su anterior mánager se graduó y por eso tuvieron que buscarse otro. Son bastante populares y forman parte del número 15, y subiendo, de la lista de bandas adolescentes más famosas de la revista _Chismes de Konoha_.

—Wo, yo conozco a esos chicos.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza para ver a la joven esposa de su primo. Tenten sonrió asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Tengo una revista de ellos. Esperad aquí.

Ambos primos intercambiaron una mirada curiosa, aunque para Hinata, la de Neji contenía cierto resquicio de dudas. Cuando la mujer regresó y se sentó junto a él, sus ojos se entrecerraron al fijarse en la portada.

Hinata también la observó.

En ella, los tres integrantes de RC aparecían posando entre risas. Aunque más que posar era claramente una fotografía modificada de un concierto. El rubio, Naruto, sostenía su guitarra mientras cantaba al micrófono como coros. Una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla y sus ojos brillaban de una forma que la cámara no supo captar. Sasuke, en el centro, el vocalista, lo daba todo con sus gestos. Y Sakura, tras ellos, sacudía la guitarra con fuerza y ritmo.

—El más famoso de ellos es Sasuke. Tiene a todas las chicas loquitas por él.

Neji enarcó una ceja.

—¿Todas?

—Claro —soltó Tenten sin pensar—. ¿Quién no querría a un chico así de guapo para ella?

Hinata miró a uno y otro cuando el ambiente se tensó. Aunque Tenten pareció ajena a ello mientras pasaba las páginas y silbaba con total tranquilidad. Neji apretó la mandíbula y suspiró. Centró su atención en ella de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura de poder llevar el ritmo de una banda de rock? ¿No te iría mejor una de música clásica, una banda? Tú querías llevar a un escritor o…

—Lo sé. Pero confío en que podré llevar adelante este reto —interrumpió apretando los labios en un tartamudeo.

No podía contarle a su primo que, realmente, ser la mánager de RC era la única posibilidad que le había quedado. No quería que su familia se sintiera más avergonzada de ella. Había sido recogida de las migas que quedaban por una famosa banda.

—No tienes que ser tan duro, Neji —intercedió Tenten—. Esta banda realmente es muy exitosa. Hinata podrá llevarlo bien. Y de paso podrá chismearme algunas noticias.

Hinata enrojeció con culpabilidad cuando la mirada de su primo pasó de su esposa a ella. Una oculta amenaza cariñosa, pero penetrante, de que no se le ocurriera hablar del dichoso moreno.

—Por ahora —continuó Neji tomando de nuevo la taza que había dejado sobre la mesa—, veamos cómo va la cosa. Tu padre está esperando y confía en ti, pero ya sabes lo qué pasará si fallas.

—Me esforzaré —prometió.

Y por la mirada de su primo comprendió que creía en ella.

—Bueno, como papá todavía no ha llegado y se me hace tarde, regresaré. Todavía tengo que instalarme.

Una de las buenas cosas de haber sido aceptada como mánager era que la escuela te entregaba un pequeño estudio en su grupo de pisos para que fuera más sencillo acceder y evitar en la medida de lo posible, tardanzas que el trafico pudiera ocasionar.

Hinata había recibido uno en la zona de artistas que incluía desde cantantes, compositores hasta bailarinas e imitadores. Había otros mánager en su mismo piso, pero desconocía quienes eran y tampoco tenía mucho interés en simpatizar con ellos si no era necesario. Las relaciones no eran su fuerte, visto lo visto.

Y todavía continuaban señalándola demasiado como para pensar que pudiera tener una conversación con cualquier otra persona sin que resultara demasiado incómoda.

Tras despedirse de sus familiares, se desplazó hasta su nuevo hogar.

Todavía tenía algunas cajas para desempaquetar, pero la tranquilidad era tal porque se trataban de novelas románticas que había leído repetidas veces. Su idea de haber sido la mánager de alguna escritora de novelas románticas siempre había estado ahí y por eso su placer secreto era ese.

Su hogar no es que fuera demasiado grande. Lo suficiente para ella. Una habitación, un pequeño salón cocina y un cuarto de baño con todo lo que necesitaba. Pero pensar que era suyo y saber que no tenía más toque de queda que el que ella quisiera, la hinchaba de felicidad. Por fin podía demostrar que valía algo más que unas risas y miradas superiores hacia su espalda.

Junto a la puerta de entrada había un espejo completo que le devolvió su reflejo. Una sonrisa le cruzaba la cara, de oreja a oreja. Y no era para menos.

El timbre sonó, haciéndola volver a la realidad. Subiendo las gafas con torpeza abrió. Sakura estaba tras la puerta, cargada con un montón de carpetas que apenas podía sostener.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y dejó todo el peso sobre la mesita de café.

—Menos que estás aquí. Antes bajé y fue un verdadero desastre lo que armé en el pasillo —protestó Haruno girándose hacia ella—. Como ninguno de los chicos va a mover el trasero, he venido a explicarte algunas cosas que tu antecesor nos dejó como regalo. Es lo único bueno que hizo realmente —murmuró a lo último.

Hinata miró las carpetas con cierto recelo.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Solo conozco rumores. Ah. Yo… solo quiero saberlo para no cometer el mismo error.

Sakura sonrió con ternura mientras colocaba las manos en las caderas.

—Hizo lo que tenemos completamente prohibido.

—¿Qué fue…?

—Intentar algo con uno de nosotros.

Hinata parpadeó confusa.

—¿Intentar algo con uno de vosotros? —repitió rascándose la mejilla—. No comprendo.

Sakura rio esta vez, le dio una palmada en el hombro y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Tenemos unas cuantas reglas en el grupo y aunque muchas nos las saltamos, otras las respetamos perfectamente.

—Y… ¿Cuál era esa… regla?

Sakura extendió la boca para mostrar sus perfectos dientes.

—Nunca tocar a uno de nosotros sin permiso.

Hinata continuaba sin comprenderlo. Pese a que Sakura parecía que aquella frase quería decir mucho y estaba orgullosa de expresarlo, no conseguía captar el quid de la cuestión.

—Bueno. Dentro de un rato subes al tercero, puerta 18 y haremos una mini reunión para celebrar que estás dentro. No tardes.

Aquello la pilló por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?

Sakura miró a su alrededor.

—¿Hay alguien más aquí?

—No —reconoció tartamudeando—. Pero jamás me habían invitado a algo así.

Sakura la miró amablemente. Se acercó y le dio un toque en el hombro con los dedos.

—Hinata, tú ahora perteneces a RC. Eres nuestra mánager. Ten fe.

Una sombra de vergüenza cálida la recorrió. Nunca hubiera esperado escuchar esas palabras cuando tantas otras puertas siempre se le habían cerrado. Forzándose en no llorar, asintió.

Sakura se despidió y en la soledad del piso, se dejó llevar por las emociones. Alegría, preocupación y una pequeña chispa de felicidad.

.

.

Cuando llamó a la puerta tardaron en responderle. A la tercera, como dice el dicho, fue la vencida y una cabeza oscura se asomó. Parecía que sus encuentros con Sasuke siempre iban a estar enlazados a una puerta.

—Pasa —ordenó más que invitó.

Cuando lo hizo, había risas en el ambiente y alguien daba palmadas. El ruido llegaba desde la parte trasera de un sofá. Sasuke le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

El piso no tenía mucha diferencia con el suya, exceptuando por la decoración y los muebles. Y era un alivio saber que la escuela no diferenciaba a nadie por su profesión escogida.

Siguió a Sasuke hasta rebasar el sillón, quedándose en ascuas cuando vio el panorama en el suelo. Había un tablero de un juego, — Monopoli para ser exactos—, extendido sobre la alfombra donde Sakura y Naruto estaban riéndose a carcajadas. Varias cervezas estaban abiertas en cada puesto y por la que había enfrente de Sakura, dedujo que pertenecía a Sasuke.

Ambos levantaron el rostro hacia ella.

—¡Hinata! —saludaron a la par con la misma energía.

—H-hola —gesticuló a su vez.

—¡Ven, Hinata! —exclamó Naruto golpeando el asiento frente a él—. Siéntate. Vamos a jugar de nuevo.

—¿Qué dices? —gruñó Sasuke cuando intentó echar mano a su dinero—. Es una lata empezar.

Naruto hizo un mohín de protesta.

—Pero así Hinata puede jugar con nosotros, no seas rancio, Teme.

Sasuke miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido en protesta.

Hinata levantó las manos rápidamente.

—No, por favor. Por mí que no sea. Además, los juegos de azar nunca se me han dado bien —tartamudeó.

Nunca había disfrutado molestando a los demás y claramente, Sasuke estaba molesto con su presencia y con la idea de tener que empezar de nuevo con la repartición del dinero y las fichas.

Se sentó junto a Sakura con idea de observar la partida.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —invitó está ofreciéndole un botellín.

—N-no, gracias. No bebo.

—Tenemos sin alcohol por algún lado.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Es que… no me gusta la cerveza.

—¿Y alguna otra cosa? Las tenemos escondidas por los jefes. Pero creo que tenemos algo de whisky o tequila.

—No, en serio yo…

—Tenemos vasos —puntualizó Naruto—. Por si acaso te da asco eso de beber de la botella.

Hinata no sabía como explicarse. Generalmente le sucedían cosas así. La gente tendía a mal interpretar sus respuestas y buscar más opciones. Era difícil para ella decir simplemente sí o no, porque tampoco parecían comprenderlo cuando salía de ella. Beber nunca había sido una de sus aficiones. La última vez que intentó probar algo de alcohol fue en la boda de su primo Neji con Tenten. Los resultados fueron desastrosos. No le gustaba su sabor. No le sentaba bien.

No quería.

—Dejadla ya.

La voz de Sasuke irrumpió y llamó la atención de los otros dos. Naruto volvió a poner morros y Sakura suspiró.

—Te traeré una Fanta.

—Gracias…

Tragó mientras observó a la chica alejarse hasta la pequeña nevera del piso. Por las fotografías pegadas a la nevera se dio cuenta de que esos tres realmente estaban más unidos de lo que se esperaba. Fotos de ellos de niños. En ropa interior. Dentro de una bañera.

Adorables.

—Ten.

Cogió la lata con una inclinación de cabeza en agradecimiento y los demás volvieron a centrarse en la partida.

El silencio la incomodó. Era algo que siempre solía suceder cuando llegaba a un sitio. La gente dejaba de hablar. Como si ella fuera una intrusa. ¿Quizás lo sería para ese grupo que se conocían desde que eran niños?

Lo lamentaba realmente mucho.

Sasuke dio un sorbo a su cerveza, con sus ojos puestos sobre el tablero y se elevaron hasta dar con la lata que no había probado.

—¿No vas a tomártela?

—Ah, sí —asintió llevándose la lata a la boca y apurar un sorbo.

Él pareció satisfecho, lo suficiente como para concentrarse en el juego. Mientras que Naruto y Sakura eran escandalosos, Sasuke permanecía impasible, como si no estuviera presente durante la partida realmente.

Hinata no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente sería así su personalidad o es que algo le preocupaba. Parecía tan diferente a cuando tenía un micrófono en la mano y estaba sobre un escenario.

Mientras que los otros dos parecía ser un sinfín de energía, Sasuke parecía agotado.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó levantando los ojos hacia ella—. No dejas de mirar. Es molesto.

Hinata enrojeció culpablemente.

—¡Lo siento! Solo… yo solo pensaba que te veías agotado. Como mánager no puedo evitar preocuparte por vosotros —expresó. Miró a uno y otro para luego mirarse las manos—. Sé que oficialmente hasta mañana no soy vuestra mánager, pero… hoy estoy viendo cosas que me preocupan y…

Cerró la boca. Los tres la miraban atónitos, como si no fueran capaces de esperar que les regañara o hablara más de tres frases seguidas. Se subió las gafas nerviosa.

—Lo siento, hablé demasiado. Pero de verdad. Me preocupo. Sasuke-kun parece cansado. Agotado más bien. Teniendo en cuenta que es el vocalista su garganta tiene más presión y sus pulmones, por eso necesita descansar lo suficiente y hacer ejercicios vocales.

Tragó, animada por el sentimiento.

—Sakura-chan antes vino a traerme todas las carpetas y pese a que estaba animada y ahora está riendo mucho, puedo darme cuenta de que está demasiado delgada, pues gasta muchas energías porque es muy nerviosa. Y…

Dio con los ojos azules clavados sobre ella. Tragó de nuevo. Incluso se atrevió a dar un sorbo a su lata de naranjada.

—Naruto-kun. Tú también gastas muchas energías en el escenario porque eres el que te mueves mucho más de los demás. Ahora estás enérgico porque estás sentado y estás usando la energía de tu cerebro más de lo necesario. Mañana te costará muchísimo levantarse y te sentirás más cansado de lo normal. Pero seguro que vuelves a poner en marcha la máquina y… terminarás agotado.

Cogió aire y cerró los ojos. En su vida había hablado tanto y, pese a los tartamudeos, había conseguido expresar toda su preocupación correctamente. Pero la respuesta silenciosa de ellos la asustaba.

Inclinó la cabeza como disculpa.

—Os dije que era la mejor para el grupo, Dattebayo.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras. Sakura y Naruto sonreían abiertamente, mientras que, Sasuke, cruzado de brazos asentía con la cabeza. Sakura le ofreció su botellín.

—No es para que bebas, si no para que huelas.

Hinata lo hizo. No olía a cerveza y si su nariz no le fallaba, era lo mismo que ella tenía entre las manos: naranjada.

—Lo siento, Hinata —se disculpó Sakura con una sonrisa de culpabilidad en los labios—. Hemos tenido una mala experiencia con nuestro anterior mánager y no nos fiábamos mucho. Por eso tardamos tanto en escoger uno. Y bueno, fuimos a ver esa audición por lo mismo. Naruto nos convenció para que te escogiéramos.

El nombrado asintió, sonriendo con un gesto zorruno muy suyo.

—Decidimos montar esta prueba. Si realmente te preocupabas por nosotros es que estabas comprendiendo lo que es nuestro sueño para nosotros. Más que ser unos simples punkis, como les gustan llamarnos, queremos ser un grupo de Rock capaz de mover el mundo con nuestras canciones.

—Sentimos haberte engañado —se disculpó Naruto dando un tirón de Sasuke para que agachara a su par la cabeza.

—Yo no —protestó, pero igualmente se inclinó a regañadientes.

Hinata no sabía si sentirse herida o no. Lo primero que sintió fue como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Eres muy buena, Hinata. Muy buena —felicitó Sakura dándole un abrazo sorpresa.

No supo cómo responder y solo pudo quedarse ahí, hipando como tonta hasta que la voz consiguió salirle.

—Esto… ¿quiere decir que puedo ser vuestra mánager?

—No —negó Sasuke repentinamente.

—¡Sasuke! —protestaron los otros dos a la vez. El chico los ignoró.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado con un mohín.

—No puedes ser nuestra mánager: lo eres.

Naruto le arreó un golpe en la cabeza con todas sus ganas.

—¡Eso es lo mismo, maldito Teme!

Sasuke se revolvió aferrándolo de la camiseta.

—¡Claro que no Usuratonkachi! Busca las definiciones y verás que no lo es. Ah, pero tú no sabes lo que es un diccionario.

—¡Maldito seas, Teme!

Y continuaron amenazándose durante rato que no llegó a más cuando Sakura los separó. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá mientras, ambos jóvenes castigados, recogían la sala.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto. Siempre van a estar peleando. Siempre. Hasta si pasa una mosca y uno la ve primero. El otro querrá quedársela. Así son estos dos.

—Pero durante los conciertos…

—Oh, no. Durante los escenarios parecen que son uña y carne. Nada de peleas. Lo tienen bien claro —aclaró una sonriente Sakura—. Son un dúo genial.

—Pero Naruto-kun solo hace los coros —puntualizó al recordar los diferentes artículos que había leído de ellos.

Sakura apretó los labios y asintió lentamente.

—Sí, pero… créeme. Son un buen dúo.

Presintiendo que no debía de presionar, Hinata simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar de lo que quedó de una fiesta tranquila en que contaron experiencias divertidas y sucesos vividos. La advirtieron de los problemas con el público y hasta prometieron darles sus historiales médicos de ser necesario.

Antes de irse, Hinata hizo la pregunta que quizás no debiera de haber hecho nunca.

—Me gustaría preguntar algo.

—Adelante —invitó Sakura sonriendo mientras se dedicaba a hacerle trencitas en el pelo a Naruto tras haber terminado de hacérselas a Sasuke.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo que el anterior mánager se fuera? Sé que Sakura ha dicho algo de una regla que nunca rompéis, pero… no la entiendo. Me gustaría comprenderla para no incumplirla.

Los tres se tensaron automáticamente. Ambos hombres clavaron la vista en Sakura, que agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Hinata se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Lo siento yo… no debí de preguntar…

Sakura se levantó para encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Con un bufido de maldición, Sasuke la siguió. Naruto les siguió con la vista para volver a mirarla a ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sakura?

—Me… me dijo: nunca tocar a uno de nosotros sin permiso.

El rubio se pasó una mano por la cabeza, se puso en pie e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera. Ambos abandonaron el piso y pusieron rumbo hacia las escaleras. Pero él no habló hasta que estuvieron frente a su puerta. Sus ojos azules, tan hermosos, entrecerrados. Naruto tenía una mirada fuerte, de esas que quitaban el hipo, pero que también te podían congelar el aliento.

—Más que expulsar al anterior mánager, le dimos una paliza.

Hinata retuvo el aliento en su interior, sorprendida.

—Se propasó demasiado en sus quehaceres e… intentó violar a Sakura.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, incrédula. Y aún así Sakura había tenido el valor de decirlo con fuerza cuando se lo intentó explicar. Sin embargo, frente a ambos hombres con los que tenía tanta confianza, se había derrumbado.

Se sintió completamente estúpida por haber preguntado.

—Te lo he contado porque vas a ser nuestra mánager —explicó él metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. Y creo que deberías de saberlo. Para que me entiendas, te lo pondré de otro modo, en referencia a la norma.

—Sí…

—Pongamos, por un caso hipotético, que tú y yo nos gustáramos y decidiéramos salir.

 _Oh…_

—Bien. Si Sakura o Sasuke no lo aceptaran, lo vieran como algo peligroso para la banda o cualquier otra cosa, jamás saldríamos ni tendríamos nada. Lo mismo sucede con ellos dos. Esa es la única regla que cumplimos a rajatabla.

Hinata lo comprendía, pero tampoco del todo. ¿Arriesgar así sus vidas sentimentales? Comprendía que amasen tanto la banda y que se respetaran de ese modo entre ellos. ¿Pero el corazón no era un caso indomable que escogía a quién amar incluso si los demás no lo aceptaban?

—Es muy duro —susurró.

Naruto asintió dándole la razón. Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y se alejó.

—Cuida de nosotros, Hinata —gritó, sonriéndole.

Hinata sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:  
**

Las reglas fueron basadas por un motivo. Hinata tendrá que atenerse a ellas si su corazón sigue saltando por cierto rubio...

Este fic va a estar basado más en Hinata, es decir, va a estar enfocado en ella y las vivencias van a verse siemrpe desde su punto. Me refiero que no va intercalarse ninguno de los chicos o Sakura. Todo va a ser visto desde ella.

¡Gracias por leer y por su apoyo! ¡Feliz año!


	3. Mánager e investigación

¡Más! Para que recordeis os dejo algo.

* * *

Resumen:

Hinata siempre ha deseado ser la mánager de alguien, preferentemente un escritor, novelista o hasta director de cine. Tiene una última oportunidad para pasar las audiciones y que alguien se interesa en ella, pero es tan desastre que teme que no la cojan y terminar por echar por tierra sus sueños.

Extrañamente, un grupo de rock decide que ella ha de ser su mánager. Muy afamados como guapos y fieles a sí mismos, el grupo decide hacerle pasar una prueba para ver qué tal será su futuro con ella.

Lo malo de todo es que existe una regla principal que han de cumplir a rajatabla…

* * *

Capítulo 3º

 **Mánager e investigación**

* * *

 _Actos y responsabilidades._

 _Si haces algo, has de tomar la responsabilidad._

 _Incluso aunque tú no seas el culpable._

 _._

—

Cuando el despertador sonó Hinata tenía la cara pegada entre las hojas. Al sacudirse para apagar el despertador una se le quedó enganchada y las gafas cayeron sobre las carpetas con un ruido sordo, aunque, por suerte, la distancia no era tan grande como para romperlas.

Se las colocó de nuevo y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en pijama y con todas las hojas que Sakura le había llevado en carpetas y archivadores el día anterior. Le habían dado las tantas mirándolas y sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormida tras tantas emociones y una relajante ducha después.

Miró su despertador con el ceño fruncido sin poder comprender por qué diablos lo había puesto a las cinco de la mañana.

Hasta que la idea llegó a su mente al mismo instante.

Dio un salto y buscó ropa para ponerse, recogiéndose el cabello enmarañado en una coleta. Estuvo a punto de caerse al tropezar cuando los pantalones sin terminar de subírselos resbalaron por sus piernas y casi se le cae la leche sobre la blusa.

Cuando finalmente salió por la puerta tuvo que volver para recoger los papeles que había separado y, finalmente, salir.

Era su primer día oficialmente como mánager y lo primero que tenía que hacer era reservar una plaza para que pudieran ensayar. Si la fastidiaba con algo tan pequeño como eso sería el fin de su comienzo. Algo temprano para su gusto.

Se había preparado el despertador antes de la hora con la idea de llegar de llegar las primeras a la ventanilla correspondiente y no tener que hacer cola y pasar el mismo bochorno que anteriormente. Ahora tenía un grupo a sus espaldas.

Corrió por los pasillos y atravesó el enorme parque que separaban los dormitorios de la escuela para llegar ante la taquilla justo a tiempo. No había nadie por el lugar todavía.

Se acercó a la ventanilla y comprobó los horarios marcados. Había un hueco perfecto para los chicos.

Solo necesitaba hacerse con él.

—¿Estás en la cola?

—Sí.

Hinata se volvió hacia el muchacho de cabellos oscuros y tez pálida. El chico le sonrió y se colocó tras ella educadamente. Portaba unas cuantas hojas en una carpeta que sostenía junto a un lienzo de pintura.

Al percatarse de su escrutinio él carraspeó.

—Soy Sai, del comité de arte. Doy tercero de arte.

—¡Ah! —Se ruborizó al haber sido descubierta—. Hinata Hyûga, mánager en prácticas de RC.

Él le estrechó la mano.

—Ah. Sí. Sakura me habló de ti.

—¿Sí?

El chico asintió.

—Sí. Dijo que Naruto no había podido dejar de mirarte las tetas. Pero no te preocupes, creo que ese chico no tiene pene, no te hará nada malvado.

Hinata enrojeció hasta la raíz. Mientras que él sonreía como si no acabara de soltar nada vergonzoso y fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Disculpe? —cuestionó aturdida.

—Dije que…

—Ya vale, Sai, maldito.

Ambos se volvieron hacia la voz. Naruto estaba tras ellos, rascándose la nuca y bostezando. Tenía el cabello completamente despeinado y todavía tenía una arruga en la cara de la almohada. Sai le sonrió como respuesta, pero Naruto pasó de largo para detenerse junto a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata?

—Hago cola para coger la primera oportunidad del escenario para ensayar —explicó mostrándole la circular que había firmado y rellenado.

Naruto leyó por encima y asintió. Ella le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Soy el líder de la banda, así que tengo que firmar como que te acepto como mánager. Sasuke me ha tirado de la cama y creo que hasta me ha vestido, ttebayo.

Dudó cerrando los ojos de esa forma que a Hinata se le hacía muy graciosa y dulce.

—No le pasa nada a tu ropa —aseguró.

—Es decir; vas a colarte —interrumpió Sai rodando los ojos.

Naruto sonrió con malicia y la aferró de los hombros para pegarla contra él.

—Con todas las de la ley.

—

Hinata firmó el papel bajo la atenta mirada de la directora, una mujer rubia y de ojos firmes. Le había hecho preguntas bastante incómodas y finalmente, cuando había parecido estar conforme con que era adecuada para ser la mánager de RC le permitió firmar.

Todavía con su firma plasmada en el papel no podía creérselo del todo. No solo el día estaba yendo redondo tras haber conseguido el horario que deseaba para que su grupo pudiera ensayar sin que nadie les interrumpiera, si no que era oficialmente, una mánager. Ahora sí que sí.

Shizune, la secretaria de la directora le hizo entrega de la banda de color rojo que los mánager de músicos deberían de portar. En toda la escuela, se diferenciaban cargos por la misma banda. El rojo era música. El amarillo era arte. El verde actuación. El gris baile. Luego estaba el rosa que identificaba a los escritores y al que tanto tiempo ella había apostado.

Pero estaba realmente feliz con su banda roja.

Salió sonriente y se tiró de la manga con los dientes dispuesta a ponérsela.

—Espera.

Se detuvo y casi chocó espalda contra pecho con Naruto. El chico la rodeó y le cogió la banda. Sonrió y miró la bandita con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y si la ponemos todos juntos?

—¿Todos juntos? —cuestionó confusa.

—Claro. Vamos a reunirnos.

Sacó el móvil y envió un mensaje que alguien respondió. Sonriente, la tomó de la mano y antes de que le diera tiempo a concienciarse, echó a correr.

Con el corazón casi saliéndosele por la boca gracias a la carrera y, por razones obvias con su mano, lo siguió por fuerza. Atravesaron el jardín y llegaron a los dormitorios. Cuando estaban saliendo llegando al piso se encontraron con Sasuke saliendo de su propio complejo para dirigirse hacia el de Sakura.

—¡Teme! —exclamó Naruto soltándola.

Hinata se quedó un instante sin mover la mano. Mientras los dos chicos entraban un rifirrafe sintió que los dedos se le acalambraban. Quería mirarse la mano. Ver si tenía puesto un calentador o algo, porque la sensación cálida no se marchaba para nada.

—¿Hinata? ¿No entras?

Volvió en sí al escuchar la voz de Sakura. Dio un respingo y corrió para entrar. La chica se le echó encima nada más verla y sacudió la cinta frente a sus ojos.

—¡Felicidades!

Naruto se unió a la celebración dando saltitos mientras Sakura se apartaba para preparar cuatro tazas de café con las que brindaron.

—Finalmente, tenemos mánager oficial —dijo Sakura apoyándose contra la nevera —. ¿Sabéis lo que eso significa, chicos?

—Que lo hemos conseguido —gaznó Naruto apretando la mano en forma de puño.

—Ya podemos dejar de vaguear —ironizó Sasuke.

—Yo nunca holgazaneo —protestó Naruto.

—Ya, eso lo sabemos todos —bromeó Sakura dándole un tirón en la mejilla—. El caso es que podemos ir.

Hinata se lamió los labios, perdida entre tanta euforia. Repentinamente, se sintió como si fuera incapaz de seguirles el ritmo.

—Chicos —nombró hasta que finalmente recordaron que ella estaba ahí—. ¿Dónde es que queréis ir? Os pediré un hueco.

Los tres se miraron entre sí. Sasuke bufó. Naruto se rascó la nuca y Sakura sonrió. Se acercó a ella, con la banda todavía entre los dedos y comenzó a colocársela.

—Al estrellato, Hinata. Al estrellato.

—

La primera vez que le hablaron de las reuniones de los mánager fue cuando hizo su segundo evento y fue desechada. Un grupo de tres jóvenes que habían sido escogidos intercambiaban conversaciones acerca de lo interesantes que resultaban.

Hinata no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Era la primera vez que acudía a una y en ese momento, estaba maldiciéndose por haber escogido sentarse en la parte trasera por timidez.

La joven representante estaba sentada sobre la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas y ahuecándose el pelirrojo cabello mientras se subía las gafas y los miraba a todos y cada uno de ellos con suma atención, mientras que un hombre joven explicaba las bases importantes. Era albino y su sonrisa casi le recordaba a la boca de un pez. Pese a todo, no podía evitar pensar que era atractivo.

Cuando la charla comenzó a estar más interesante, la mujer saltó del escritorio para dirigirse hacia ella. Todos callaron para mirarla.

—¿Tu nombre? —exigió.

—Ah. Soy… Hinata Hyûga —se presentó.

—¿Eres la chica que escogieron los RC?

—Así es —respondió.

Ella se frotó la barbilla, pensativa.

—Según tu curriculum estabas enfocada en ser la mánager de un escritor o artista. ¿Por qué has aceptado un grupo de música y con tanta fama? ¿Ambición?

Hinata sintió que el rostro le ardía.

—No, yo… ellos me eligieron.

—Ellos te eligieron —repitió mecánicamente. Se inclinó hacia delante, bajándose más gafas—. ¿Por qué? Estás diplomada en artes y literatura. ¿Sabes algo de historia de la música o sus credenciales?

—No, pero… estoy estudiándolo. No voy a permitir que caigan.

La mujer se incorporó.

—Eso mismo dijo su anterior mánager.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

—El peor pecado que puede cometer un mánager es olvidarse de quién es y para qué está trabajando. El sueño de un mánager es que alguien cumpla su sueño con el esfuerzo que se merece. Nosotros tenemos que estar ahí para aguantar el duro percance de lo que supone una gran caída y ayudarles a levantarse. Algunos otros… —clavó la mirada en ella, con una mueca divertida en el rostro—, están para hacerles caer.

Hinata tragó y cerró la carpeta. El timbre le dio la libertad de marcharse antes de que el bochorno convirtiera su vergüenza en lágrimas.

—

—¿Kiba?

El chico asomó la cabeza castaña por encima de la mesa de los ordenadores. Estaba de rodillas y con la cara enrojecida. Hinata casi estuvo tentada a volver sobre sus pasos hasta que lo vio levantarse, sujetando un destornillador y secándose la frente con un pañuelo. La boca se le abrió en una sonrisa cuando giró la mesa hacia ella.

—Hinata. Cuánto me alegro de verte. Creí que nunca vendrías a visitarme. En realidad, desde que salieron esos dichosos móviles con capacidad de ordenador, poca gente viene aquí. Pero tú me eres fiel. ¿Verdad?

Hinata no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Desde luego. Aunque esta vez vengo por si me puedes ayudar con algo.

—A tus órdenes siempre, princesa —bromeó sentándose sobre la mesa a su lado—. ¿Qué necesitas?

Hinata miró a su alrededor. La sala de ordenadores realmente estaba vacía a esas horas. Mientras que en las clases donde la informática era necesario o cualquier otra persona necesitara buscar un tipo especial de información que no encontraría en internet tan fácilmente, Kiba siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarla.

—Me han aceptado como mánager —explicó.

Kiba agrandó los ojos y su sonrisa fue tan sincera que la hizo enrojecer.

—Eso es genial.

—De un grupo de rock —terminó.

Kiba se desinfló.

—Espera. ¿Qué pasa con tu sueño? Quería ver subir a la fama a un escritor.

—Lo sé… pero era mi última oportunidad y en realidad, ellos me escogieron.

—Ahora comprendo por qué tu primo estaba de tan mal humor el otro día cuando fue de visita a casa para hablar con Lee.

Hinata cabeceó aunque se guardó el secreto y el verdadero motivo porque el Neji había estado tan enfadado y que, desde luego, era completamente ajeno a su elección y tenía más que ver con su mujer.

—El caso es que… necesito toda la información que pueda de mi grupo. Especialmente de su anterior mánager —pidió bajando lo más que pudo la voz.

Por suerte, Kiba siempre había tenido un buen oído cuando se trataba de ella. Le sonrió y se levantó para ir con ella al ordenador de profesores. Gracias a sus clases de informática, Kiba había obtenido la capacidad de moverse por la red del profesorado libremente y sin que nadie preguntara.

Hinata se posicionó a su lado y esperó mientras él se zambullía en todas las redes. Cuando finalmente pareció hallar algo, silbó.

—Chica, creo que te va a costar muchísimo levantar a ese grupo. Sí que está entre los quince más importantes de la lista, pero van bajando y es gracias a que su anterior mánager les cerró muchas puertas. Cuando un mánager difama a su grupo, es lo peor que puede haber.

Sin comprender el porqué de sus palabras se inclinó con curiosidad hacia el ordenador, leyendo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Dios mío… yo no sabía esto…

Se hizo a un lado.

—Discúlpame un momento.

Buscó su móvil en el bolso y entró en sus contactos. Cuando llegó la respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea, la mujer jadeaba.

—Casa Hyûga, dígame.

—¿Tenten?

—Dime, Hinata —saludó la mujer—. ¿Alguna noticia candente?

—Una muy grande —asintió—. Pero necesito que me digas una cosa. ¿De qué año es la revista que me enseñaste?

—Ah. Pues no sé. Espera un momento que la miro.

Escuchó como dejaba el auricular sobre el mueble y esperó. Cuando Tenten regresó el ruido de las hojas al pasar fue lo primero que escuchó.

—Es de hace dos años. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres compre una más actualizada?

Hinata miró hacia la pantalla del ordenador, pálida.

—No… no es necesario. Creo que ya tengo lo que necesitaba. Muchas gracias, Tenten.

Colgó y se acercó a Kiba.

—Esto es realmente complicado.

—Mucho, Kiba. Demasiado. Pero no me rendiré. Muchas gracias. Eres un sol.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y echó a correr.

—

Jadeante, empujó la puerta que daría al escenario con la cadera. La música del bajo inundaba el lugar y alguien tarareaba por lo bajo, lejos del micrófono. Vio a Sakura sentada frente a la batería y a Sasuke inclinado sobre ella, como si ambos estuvieran viendo algo. Naruto era el que estaba apoyado contra una silla, con el bajo sobre las piernas y rasgando las cuerdas.

Los tres estaban sudorosos y la ropa se les pegaba al cuerpo.

—Chicos —llamó dejando las carpetas y su bolso sobre la silla cercana.

Ninguno reaccionó.

Aferró las tres botellas de agua que cargaba consigo y caminó sin mirar. Su torpeza hizo acto de presencia y dio de lleno contra el suelo, con las gafas y las botellas luchando contra la gravedad.

Un gritito escapó de su boca antes de que pudiera controlarlo.

El bajo dejó de sonar y los cuchicheos también. Luego todo fueron pasos correr hacia ella.

Unas grandes manos la asieron de las axilas para levantarla.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata?

Miró hacia el frente para ver el rostro de Sakura frente a ella y, a su lado, a Sasuke. Naruto estaba tras ella, ayudándola a estabilizarse.

—Creo que sí —murmuró tocándose la cara. Veía borroso gracias a la falta de sus gafas—. Mis gafas…

Sakura se movió para cogerlas y se las entregó después. Tras colocárselas observó mejor los daños.

—Os traje agua.

—Al cuerno el agua —protestó Naruto sujetándola del mentón—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Herida? ¿Vamos a la enfermera?

—Frena la lengua o la marearas, Dobe —regañó Sasuke.

—¿Qué demonios, Teme? —gruñó el rubio soltándola finalmente.

Antes de que su corazón se fuera al traste. ¿Por qué diablos el contacto de ese chico no cesaba de hacer que su corazón deseara salir fuera de su pecho a bailar?

—No hace falta —aseguró levantando las manos—. Estoy bien, en serio.

Sakura la miró de arriba abajo, incluso observó sus rodillas. El escrutinio la hizo avergonzar. Comparada con Sakura ella era como un delicioso donuts relleno de crema o de mermelada. Sakura era el plato fuerte.

—Vale, parece no tener nada roto, de eso estoy segura —confirmó recogiendo las botellas de agua y dándosela a los otros dos.

—Solo es algo que acostumbra a pasar, no os preocupéis. En mi penúltima representación terminé cayéndome encima de todo mi proyecto —confesó avergonzada.

Sakura les miró a uno y otro antes de hablar.

—Ah. Aquel año nosotros teníamos vetado tener mánager, así que no fuimos a verte —confesó.

Hinata asintió.

—Puedo imaginármelo —murmuró poniéndose en pie y sacando algunos papeles—. He hecho un esquema con todo lo que quiero hacer. Lo que planeo hacer para ayudaros. Hace dos años estabais en el ranking número quince de la lista. Ahora tenemos que llegar al primero. ¿Verdad?

—¡Sí! —respondió animadamente Naruto. Los otros dos lo secundaron.

—Así que básicamente, aunque tenéis fama, el año de parón os ha dejado secuelas. He averiguado qué lugares os han vetado. Las cosas que habéis perdido. Comenzaremos poco a poco y de nuevo, la gente os querrá —aseguró llena de determinación.

Ese era su sueño. No pensaba tirarlo por la borda.

Vale. Al principio quería ser una mánager diferente. Era mucho más sencillo pelear en una editorial que enfrentarte a personas que iban a pisotearte y bajarte la moral por el solo hecho de defender a una banda tan importante.

Y seguro que estaban por caer muchas más desgracias encima, pero lucharía contra ellas sin cesar.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke confiaban en ella. La habían aceptado. Naruto había plasmado su firma como líder sobre un papel. Le habían entregado su banda como mánager. No iba a detenerse.

—

Estaba muerta de cansancio y lo único que quería era echarse en la cama y no abrir los ojos hasta el día siguiente. Por más determinación que tuviera iba a tener que comenzar a tomar otro tipo de alimentación que le aumentara las energías si no quería quedarse sin aliento.

Era cierto que no tenía ni idea de música Rock, pero seguirles el ritmo a RC era agotador y encima, su corazón no cesaba de saltar cada vez que Naruto hacía un gesto que la sorprendiera. Hasta Sakura se tomaba libertades hacia ella que nunca otra persona se había tomado. Se sentía sensacional, no obstante, el hecho de saber que había sido completamente aceptada en el grupo. Aunque todavía estaba temerosa de meter la pata.

Se llevó las manos a la parte de las caderas para quitarse la sudadera cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Pensando que fuera Sakura no se molestó en mirar y abrió.

Frente a ella, un hombre alto sonreía.

—¿Hinata Hyûga?

—Sí —respondió sin comprender—. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Claro que sí. Soy Hatake Kakashi. El supervisor. Examen sorpresa. ¡Sorpresa!

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Han aparecido nuevos personajes que en el futuro tendrán mucho que ver. Poco a poco se verá :3 En cuanto al misterio tras la pantalla y demás cosas saldrán próximamente, don't worry :3

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
